Integrated wire termination systems with reflow bonded retainers have been known heretofore. For example: Harry W. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,204, dated Feb. 19, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses a wire retainer that is plated with tin. This retainer is then inserted into the terminal and the bottom edge of a reduced portion of the terminal is curled or peened over inwardly to prevent the retainer from coming out. The terminal and retainer are then heated to melt and reflow the tin to create, when solidified, a bond between the retainer and terminal. This holds the retainer locked in place within the bore of the terminal and in a position such that the tabs of the retainer are free and clear of the bottom of the blind bore within the terminal. While this patented design has been useful, it has, nevertheless, been handicapped by the rather costly soldering operation and the inability to control the depth of insertion of the retainer within the terminal bore. Also, the soldering operation is difficult to control since it takes place within the terminal and has resulted in too high a scrap factor.